Cat from the Past
by Hatake Megumi
Summary: Sesshoumaru is travelling with Rin and comes by a person from his past who also has issues with Naraku. No pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did 'cause the series is soooo good!

This is my first fanfic. Feel free to review it. It's about Sesshoumaru encounter from a person from the past. I have to admit, he's a bit out of character. So let me introduce you to the person from his past, Miyokara or Miyo. She's a half cat demon with pink hair. Enjoy!

"My Lord Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!" sang Rin as she danced around the fire. All was peaceful at this point, no fighting, no danger … and Jaken was gone for a while since he is getting firewood. Peace. But not really.

A new scent was approaching Rin, strange and yet familiar. Who is this person? I unsheathed Toukijin and went towards Rin.

"Rin, get behind me." I ordered. Obediently, she scrambled behind me as if that was all that mattered.

A rustling in the trees in front of me alarmed all my senses and Toukijin was poised and ready to strike. A figure appeared.

"Greetings." it said.

Memories flew through my mind as I recognized the long flamboyant pink hair, that gentle smile and that scent – the scent of a half-demon.

"Miyokara." I called.

A look of recognition spread across her face as I called out her name.

"Brother … Brother Sesshoumaru." she stammered.

An awkward moment past between all of us until Jaken came back and broke the silence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who on Earth is this half-breed?" he asked.

Little Rin, whose face was first filled with surprise, was now filled with a look of disapproval.

"Jaken, that's not a nice thing to say to Lord Sesshoumaru's friend!" she said.

Jaken opened his mouth but closed it as I gave him a glare.

"I was walking by when I smelled the scent of a fire. I was hoping that we could share it since I caught I rabbit." said Miyokara.

I was startled by her voice, how different it had grown since the last time I saw her.

"I guess I didn't expect to run into … an old friend." she continued.

As we all settled around the fire, I remember the first time I met Miyo.

I was always raised to hate humans and half-breeds. After father left us, mother was a bitter demon.

"Humans," she would always say, "They're good for nothing and if they are pretty enough they'll produce half-breeds with us demons. That's what your father did, but it was that useless human's fault that he left a perfectly good son for her."

Day by day she grew bitter but she was safe from the humans and half-breeds she loathed so much. Or shall I say that the humans and half-breeds were safe from her.

We lived in a small mansion in a demon sanctuary; a place deep inside the valley of Mount Furikiyama. Here was a place where demons lived peacefully without the presence of humans. Mother sought refuge there after father broke her heart and left us for Inuyasha's mother. In our mansion she locked herself in her room, mumbling bitterly about her past. Once she was there she never came from her room again. She was still alive but her life was now meaningless. At times she might speak to me but stop and return to her ceaseless mumbling. I grew up like this, hating humans and half-demons alike for ruining my mother's life.

Luckily, I saw neither until … until Miyokara's father appeared. I no longer remember his name, but I still remember the day he stumbled upon the valley.

A war broke out and he, a simple-warrior wanting to protect his village was injured. His village was slaughtered and he hoped he would die in a more peaceful place. He rode up to the mountains, which enclosed our valley and lay there, more dead than alive. Fortunately for him, the leader of our demon community, a cat demon named Lady Iori took pity on him and healed him from his injuries. After that they fell in love and Miyo was born.

I thought that I was going to be furious when Lady Iori gave birth to a half-breed but I wasn't. I couldn't be angry. Mother didn't know anything since she talked to no one but herself and I didn't bother telling her.

The community was happy for Lady Iori and they loved Miyo even if she was different. For once, toughened hearts softened as they saw her smile and human haters could not hate her melodious laughter. I for one had not seen her yet but I had to give a gift of congratulations out of politeness. I made a little doll with wood and I cut off some of my own hair for it.

It is odd, how I remember every detail that moment I met her. It was a mid-summer day and I trekked my way past the Sakura Bridge. I had my doll wrapped in a nice silk cloth tied in a bundle. I remember Lady Iori in her garden as she greeted me with Miyokara in her arms. It was almost sunset and she was already asleep in her mother's arms. I gave them my gift and I recall Lady Iori opening it. She smiled and thanked me and showed her little baby new doll. It was then she opened her eyes. It was such a long time ago, and I was so young but I still treasure that precise moment. She opened her still sleepy eyes and she touched my doll. She took the toy with help from her mother and slept once more, only this time with the doll's hand in hers. From then on, I visited her everyday. I don't know what compelled me to do so but I just did. I played with her, helped her and treated her like a little sister. I still remember the look of joy on her face as she saw me everyday saying in that happy voice:

"Brother Sesshoumaru!"

It feels odd seeing her again, calling me by that same name after … after that day she left the valley.

It was like any other day, only this time, Miyo was almost fifteen and she wandered outside of the valley. Sometimes, she wouldn't be home for days but she would be home sooner or later. One day after a long trip I saw her in her garden but this time, she wasn't filled with her excitement of what she saw or did. Instead, she was weeping in such a sad way. She never told me what happened but all I did then was to soothe her. I put her head on my lap and she ended up crying herself to sleep. The last thing I remember was that she woke me sometime before sunrise the next day saying,

"Thank you Brother Sesshoumaru."

I was too sleepy afterwards but I woke up, never seeing her again … until now.

A silence hung over the camp. Both Rin and Jaken were asleep, but Miyo and I were still awake.

"Lady Mi – " I started but she cut me off.

"Brother Sesshoumaru …" she said, "You do not need to call me that. I thought that I was always Miyo to you."

How could I forget the name I've always called her.

"After the day you left the valley, I left a few days later." I declared.

She sighed and stared wistfully into the fire.

"You never told me what happened after the time you left for more than a month." I continued.

"I will tell you what happened." she said.

Miyo's Story 

I've known Brother Sesshoumaru for all of my life. We were always together when we both lived in the valley … that is until I turned seven years old. On that day, I gained my rights to freedom and I was old enough to wander the world by myself as normal cats would. Brother Sesshoumaru taught me how to protect myself and use weapons. We always used daddy's weapons but on my seventh birthday, I received daggers, craftily made and versatile. They were my weapons of choice.

I set out that day and day and saw so many people and places. But there was this one spot where I loved most. I found it during my second trip. I've always found lodging difficult since no one at any village would offer me any shelter. I set out this time in hopes of finding a temporary place to stay when I was away from the valley. One day I came upon a forest with ancient trees and I knew that would spend most of my time here. Besides I was a half-cat demon, I'd survive. And so I stayed. Trip after trip I'd stay in the forest, finding something to do.

One day, while napping in a tree, I awoke hearing voices of men. I stretched before leaping to the next tree to see what was going on but as soon as I moved I heard:

"Young master, there! A bird – shoot it!"

As soon as I could say "meow", an arrow shot through the branches and hit my calf. Surprised, I stumbled and fell; and with one leg injured, I didn't fall on my feet. When they saw me, I heard them gasp. It wasn't that odd that I was a half-cat demon. Sure, I may have inherited odd pink hair from my mother but I didn't that strange. I then realized that they were shocked at seeing a half-demon that wasn't ravaging their land. The pain was searing throughout my leg and I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My wound must have gotten worse when I fell.

"What did you do that for? I wasn't hurting anybody, I just like your forest!" I yelled angrily as tears rolled down my cheeks. I noticed that they weren't responding until … until he helped me.

The young boy bent down and pulled the arrow out of my calf, it hurt but it was better out than in. He wrapped the wound with cloth from his kimono.

"Let's get her some help." he said as he tried to lift me up, but he was too weak.

"Young master," protested one of his attendants, "that creature is a demon!"

Angrily I yelled, "Half-demon, you nit-wit!"

The boy just laughed.

"She seems harmless enough." he said, "She can't stand with that injury, let alone harm us. Besides, we can't leave injured, defenseless girl in the forest – even if she is a half-demon. "

So it was decided. The boy, Hitomi Kagewaki, took me back to his castle and I stayed there until my wound healed. During that time, we became good friends. He was older than I was by three years but he was weaker since he was ill all the time.

Soon, my trips became more frequent, hence spending more time with Kagewaki. I would help him with his combat skills or lessons as Brother Sesshoumaru helped me. Sometimes, when he was ailing I'd help the doctor nurse him to health just as he did when we first met.

As time went by, we changed. And so did our interests, personalities and … friendship.

I never knew that … until that day… 

"Miyo, you know, you've always been there for me." he said as we sat by a brook. I smiled.

"So have you." I answered.

"But… Miyo, I have no other way to say this but I think… I think I've loved you since that day we met in the forest."

Tears filled my eyes but I didn't know why. He was seventeen – almost eighteen – and I was fifteen. We've grown up together for eight years… and I've never noticed this feeling before. There were no words left for me to say.

It was there and then we first kissed and I finally realized how much he meant to me.

My trips were now longer and I no longer slept it the guest chamber when I visited. It didn't matter though… I loved him just as much. Every moment together was so precious but we couldn't be together. He was promised to a merchant's daughter the day he was born and the marriage could not be annulled. When he was reminded of this promise, he no longer spoke to me and I banished myself to the forest. That was the decision I regret most. I was in the forest the night before his wedding. There, I smelled a demon… and Kagewaki's blood. The next day the bride's family was crestfallen to announce the bride's sudden death from a mysterious disease. The man that now looks like my love – is not Hitomi Kagewaki. That demon had slain him and took his place.

It was on that day I ran back crying to you Brother Sesshoumaru. The next day, I left again to search out my lover's killer.

"Did you find him?" I asked.

"Yes," answered Miyo. "He is a obscure shape shifting demon named – Naraku. I have been trying to find him for years but he is a shape-shifter and they are extremely tricky." she said. "And finally, after all these years, I have found him. He has numerous castles, always disguising himself as Kagewaki and I am near the one he resides temporarily for now."

Naraku was indeed a crafty demon but could Miyo's skill possibly defeat him? Naraku was not a force to be reckoned with, but then again neither was Miyo.

"Miyo, are you sure that this is wise?" I asked.

"No," she said with determination in her eyes. "But for my friend and lover I cannot rest until I know that he is avenged. I will attack his castle tomorrow at sundown and nothing will stop me."

I nodded. After some deep thinking, she said:

"Brother Sesshoumaru. During my travels I've heard of a sword that can revive a hundred people in one swing. Is that not one of the swords you bear?"

"Yes," I replied. "Tenseiga has this useless ability. I use Toukijin to fight."

I didn't mention that Toukijin was forged from the fang of one of Naraku's detachments.

"Tenseiga," she whispered as if the name was sacred. "Brother Sesshoumaru, it has been a long time since we've seen each other and I know not whether you still care for me. But no matter the circumstances, I beg you, promise not to revive me if I die tomorrow. If I do meet my death, then it is my destiny and I dare not change its course. I am not afraid of death and I know that one day I will have to join Kagewaki in the heavens."

It was nearly sunrise and Rin would soon need her breakfast.

"You should rest for the battle ahead." I suggested and I went off into the woods.

As I hunted for breakfast, I was so confused. Miyo had indeed abandoned me many years ago. I was angry with her for leaving me without telling me where she went. Yet, since then I've tried to forget her and each time I tried to forget, I felt a void somewhere in my soul. I could not, cannot deny my past. No matter how much I try to hate her, I cannot. There would always be room in my heart for my sister – Miyo.

For that whole morning, we forgot the battle that lay ahead for Miyo temporarily. Rin and Miyo played with one another – they both got along so well. The day flew by so swiftly and the moment I've been dreading had come. She was ready to avenge her lost lover.

"I'm going now." she said.

We couldn't bear to look at one another, but I knew that she was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you again… Brother Sesshoumaru."

And she left, just as she did before.

Suddenly, Rin appeared with Jaken.

"Where's Lady Miyo?" she asked.

I couldn't answer her, I didn't have the heart to day the truth.

"Rin," I said. "Please take care of things while I go off for a moment."

Obediently, she nodded.

I ran quickly, not wasting any time.

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle…

"Naraku, you monster come out and fight!" yelled Miyo. She waited all her life for this and she won't fail Kagewaki.

"This is for you… my love." she whispered.

A shape appeared. And she recognized his vile scent.

"Naraku! How dare you use the identity of a noble warrior this way? And you MURDERED him in cold blood!" she yelled as she growled with hate.

"I've heard that some half-cat demon with some noble pedigree wanted to kill me to avenge the man whom I killed for his power over humans. I was expecting something more; but instead all I get is this pathetic little kitten with daggers to protect herself. It will be amusing to tear you apart."

"How dare you…" she muttered.

Naraku laughted sardonically, but he was caught unprepared. Two daggers slashed him on his chest making an X shaped wound where she hit.

"So our little cat knows how to fight." He continued.

Barely flinching from his wound, he sent a stream of poison gas towards Miyo. She fell backwards but she wasn't about to give up just yet. Leaping back on her feet, she attacked Naraku, slash after slash. Even if Naraku bled poison gas, she ignored it, its effects futile against her determination. After numerous strikes, she paused although her body was ready to strike anytime.

"You call this a fight? I guess I'll finish you off right now!" she yelled.

"Really?" he asked. He seemed weak on his own, but his detachments would make an invincible army of few.

"Well," she said. "If you're thinking of having them help, think again!"

With lightning fast reflexes, she threw three daggers where Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku were hiding. The daggers pinned them down by their clothing and could not escape.

"If you expected to win with your stupid minions to help you, it's hopeless. These daggers have sacred seals on them and will remain there until someone other than yourselves remove them. I knew that you were cowardly Naraku. Always using your detachments to fight for you, always disguising as someone else and taking their identity. And for all the bloodshed you had caused, YOU SHALL DIE!"

It was then when I saw her. She was about to kill Naraku … but he had other plans and some tricks up his sleeve. He wasn't going to be defeated that easily.

"Really," he said, "I think it's going to be the other way around."

His arms were now forming into branches and they weren't the frail branches on those useless puppets of his. I stood there watching helplessly, not knowing what either of them would do next.

Naraku's arms came down with such force towards her; she fell down immediately and was then pinned onto the ground. The next branches came but they their purpose was not to pin her down even more tightly but to kill her. I wouldn't let Naraku do that, as my last hope, I ran towards the branches with my poison claw attack. I slashed through the branches leaped out to safety. As I turned around, I felt as minutes turn into seconds as I saw a unscathed branch, sharp as a sword pierce through Miyo's abdomen. I could feel her pain as he withdrew his weapon, revealing the wound he had just caused. Vile being, how could he do this to the most innocent soul that I or anyone has ever met. Naraku was grinning, I knew he was going to take her body to make it a part of his own.

But I couldn't let him hurt Miyo any more, he was going to pay for what he had just done. Quickly I glided in front of her to protect whatever was coming her way.

"So I see." he said. "Inuyasha's brother, the demons who hates half-breeds is willing to protect this weak little kitten. You are all so pathetic."

Anger flowed through my veins as he laughed cynically.

"Sesshoumaru," he taunted. "Get ready to join your little kitten."

Darkness was starting to surround us, trying to draw us into his body. Yet I wouldn't let myself or Miyo get stuck in that wretched body forever. He had tried this once before and failed, and this time I wouldn't let him suceed. Toukijin was useless against him now; it was technically forged from Naraku's fang. I could not use it. As my last hope, I drew Tenseiga, not knowing what my fate – or Miyo's – will be.

A flash of light blinded us all, and I closed my eyes. When I finally opened them, the darkness that had almost engulfed us was gone and Naraku was gasping from weakness.

"You … you haven't heard the last of me just yet." he said as he took off Kohaku's seal, who freed the other two minions. They escaped on Kagura's feather but I did not go after them. They'll only escape this time, I thought. I heard a groan behind me.

"Miyo." I cried and I rushed back and held her. "You'll be all right."

"No, Brother Sesshoumaru, I will join Kagewaki soon. It is my time, and remember your promise."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You've always… been there for me. Thank you …" she said.

I could no longer speak as no words would come out of my mouth.

"I love you… Brother Sesshoumaru. I'll always… be at your side… in here."

She touched my breast.

"In your heart. Just as you've… you've been in mine." she continued.

"I love you too, my little Miyo." I whispered.

"Good-bye… Brother Sesshoumaru. Don't… don't forget me."

She closed her eyes and I held her until I felt the last bits of warmth escape her body. Although I did not shed any tears, I mourned and my heart was filled with grief.

I carried her corpse back to camp where both Jaken and Rin were both asleep. I kicked Jacken.

"Look after Rin – I'll be gone for a few days." I said.

I took Ah-Uhn and I flew back to the valley of Mount Furikiyama. The demon community still existed and so did Miyo's old home. It lay there as a shrine to Lady Iori and her husband. I buried Miyo in the garden where we first met. I stayed there for a few days and went back to Rin and Jaken. When I came back, Rin was ready to greet me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as she scrambled towards me.

"Did you behave?" I asked.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

I was once confused of why I decided to revive this little girl. As I look into her face, I can see why. She had that bright smile on her face like the ones that I would see on Miyo when she saw me. They both have the same courageous spirit and I care for them both.

"Very well Rin, carry on with your games." I said and she went with that same smile.

As I see her walk off, I sense a fear that she may meet the same fate as Miyo. But she won't – I'll make sure of that. The stranger that I had met many months ago, Naraku – he was now my foe and I will make sure that Rin will be safe from him. And that Miyo and Kagewaki… will be avenged.

END 


End file.
